


Witchcraft

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Demons, Demon Summoning, M/M, Pre-Slash, Witch AU, magical university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony & Bucky accidentally summon a demon
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tony Stark Flash Bingo, 002 - Witch/Witchcraft square
> 
> Thanks to summerpipedream for the idea <3

Tony trudged down the hallway back to his dorm room. 

Hank Pym’s lecture on potion ingredients had taken up the entire afternoon as well as all of Tony’s energy. Tony hadn’t been surprised that Hank had a grudge against his father - Howard had certainly spoken enough about how unreasonable it was - but it still surprised Tony how much of that grudge got carried over onto himself. He wasn’t Howard, but there was nothing that Tony could do to prove that to Hank. 

That Tony could only attend university because he got a scholarship, as Howard refused to pay when Tony could just come work for him, should be proof enough. 

But Hank liked to show that Tony wasn’t as smart as Tony (or Howard) thought he was. Hank quizzed Tony all afternoon, and Tony always had to be waiting for the next question, the next comment, the next attack. And, the questions Hank liked to pepper him with were harder than questions he asked others, or at least Tony thought so. He could’ve answered Clint’s question of what the best time to pick dittany was - the new moon, of course - or Thor’s over the multiple uses of salamander blood - healing and rejuvenation potions, as well as potions that require temperature calibrations. But Hank had wanted Tony to answer what the exact soil composition that dittany best grew in, or how to calculate the amount of salamander blood based on the drinker’s size. Tony was smart, but he didn’t know everything. He didn’t think he did - that was why he was at university. 

It had been another long afternoon. Tony’s brain was tired. He opened the door to his room and almost tripped over a lit candle. As it was, he still knocked it over, smearing the paint on the floor. 

Tony took in the pentagram on the floor with wide eyes, then reached back and slammed the door before anyone passing by could see. 

“What are you doing?” Tony hissed to his roommate. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Bucky mumbled through the paintbrush in his mouth. He righted the candle that Tony had knocked over and fixed the smudges it had created. 

“You can’t just do a summoning in our dorm room! You’ll wreck my scholarship!” Tony barely managed to keep his voice from shouting. 

Not that Tony doesn’t get Bucky’s impulse. What was the benefit of going to magical university if you weren’t allowed to do magic? But first years were forbidden from trying any of what they’d learned, not they’d passed exams and moved up to second year. Safety reasons, or some such nonsense. 

Tony has been tempted, but he couldn’t risk his scholarship. Without his scholarship, he’s back under Howard’s thumb or on the streets. The grunge look only works for Tony because everyone assumes he’s doing it ironically because he’s rich. 

Bucky, though, had an insatiable curiosity and was intelligent enough that most things worked out well when he tried them. It made him confident.

“I’ll say it was me and you had nothing to do with it,” Bucky said as he made a few more lines on the floor. 

And Tony believed it, because Bucky was a good guy. 

“You can leave if you want,” Bucky continued. 

Tony thought about it for a second, but he couldn’t resist his own curiosity. He dropped down next to Bucky on the floor, looking over Bucky’s work.

“What are you summoning?”

Bucky grinned, his blue eyes shining. “Pizza.”

Tony knew he had a crush on his roommate. Bucky was kind and he was loyal, and Bucky also had a biting humor that made Tony laugh. Bucky also had gorgeous blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair that Tony wanted to run his fingers through, but Tony thought he hid his crush well. 

But Bucky breaking the rules to summon pizza in their dorm room? Tony might be falling in love. 

“You’re amazing,” Tony breathed. 

Bucky ducked his head, face red, and went back to his work. Tony double-checked over the sigil on the floor. It was neat and precise, lines sharp, just like Tony would expect out of someone with Bucky’s grades from Coulson’s class. 

Except for where Tony had knocked over the candle. Bucky had fixed it, mostly, but two of the lines crossed where they shouldn’t. 

“Hey, wait, here’s -” Tony said, reaching over to fix it. 

“And done!” Bucky said at the same time, connecting the last two lines together to make the point of the star. 

A cold, icy wind blew around the room. The candles that Bucky had lit and placed at every point of his star extinguished, the smoke remaining despite the breeze. 

Tony grabbed for the paint and started sketching symbols frantically in between them and the sigil. They glowed, growing brighter and brighter until Tony finished the last one and a shield of light stood between them and whatever was about to be summoned. 

A naked man shimmered into the center of the star, his skin tinged a light blue. He opened his eyes, and his icy blue gaze stared down at Tony and Bucky. 

Tony shivered. “You sure you weren’t hungry for something else?” Tony muttered to Bucky as he took in the naked man. 

It could only be a demon, an attractive demon. Blond hair, blue eyes, and muscles to make Tony drool. He was tall, too, towering over where Tony and Bucky still knelt on the floor, which put them right at the perfect level to appreciate the demon’s - 

“Oh my fucking Merlin,” Bucky whispered as he stared up at what he’d summoned. 

“You summoned me,” the demon said. He squinted down at them. He didn’t seem pleased. “What has your enemy done such that you would try to curse them with me?”

Tony coughed. The air was still cold in his lungs. “There, uh, seems to be a misunderstanding. There’s no enemy.”

The demon blinked at them. “No enemy?”

“None,” Bucky seconded with a firm nod, though his eyes are still wide. 

The demon seemed confused. “Then why was I summoned?”

Tony stood, and yanked Bucky off the floor with him. It didn’t put Tony at eye level with the demon, as he was too short, but at least Tony had a less-awkward sight line. Besides, the demon’s chest was a nice view. 

Tony tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t make them look like easy prey for a demon, like stupid witches who did a wrong summoning did. 

“You don’t happen to have a pizza, do you?” Bucky asked with a wince.

The demon blinked. “A… pizza? Describe it.”

Tony and Bucky stared at each other. 

“You’ve never had pizza?” Tony asked, turning back to the demon. 

The demon tilted his chin up. “My name is Stevyen. I was born of ice and blood and have conquered civilizations. I am the most summoned war demon of my kind. Do not mock me.”

“But you’ve never had pizza,” Tony pushed. “I mean, we don’t need any civilizations conquered or enemies killed. Please don’t kill anyone, actually. But really, you’ve never had pizza?”

“Tony,” Bucky cautioned. 

Tony continued, ferevent. “It’s bread and cheese, and I like a lot of meat on mine, but veggies are good to. It’s baked in an oven, and it’s warm and delicious. It’s like - life.”

Stevyn’s face was hard. “No, I’ve never partaken. Demons do not need to eat.”

“Well, then, sorry for the - wait,” Bucky said, thoughtful. “You don’t _need _to eat, but do you _like _to?”

Tony elbowed Bucky.

“What?” Bucky hissed. “I want to know!”

Stevyn’s face unfroze, and he looked confused. “I - it does not matter. I do not require food to function.”

The lost look on Stevyn’s face pulled at Tony’s heart. He looked at Bucky, and saw the same sympathy in Bucky’s gaze. 

“Have you ever been summoned for anything other than killing?” Bucky asked Stevyn gently.

Stevyn snorted in derision. “I am a warrior.”

“Taking that as a ‘no,’ then,” Tony commented dryly. He took a steadying breath, then used his toes to smear out the sigils of the light wall that protected Bucky and Tony from harm. 

The wall of light disappeared. Stevyn did nothing, just as Tony had guessed.

“Come on,” Bucky said as he walked to his closet. “You can wear some of my clothes, and we’ll go out for pizza.” 

Stevyn still looked confused, standing in the center of the star. 

“Food, big guy,” Tony said. He patted Stevyn on the arm. The guy wasn’t nearly as cold as Tony suspected. He was actually surprisingly warm. “Hmm,” Tony said as he ran a hand along Stevyn’s skin. 

Stevyn stared down at him. 

“Sorry,” Tony said, snatching his hand away. “Anyway, food. We aren’t going to make you eat, but you should at least see it, and smell it, and if you’re feeling daring you can try a bite.”

“Here, put these on.” Bucky tossed some sweatpants and a hoodie at Stevyn. 

Stevyn caught the clothes, looking bewildered.

“Ground rules, though. No attacking or warrioring when we go out, okay? Like we said, we didn’t bring you to slay our enemies. Just - just a buddy to go out for pizza, yeah?” Tony said, trying to make it seem like this wasn’t all one big accident. 

Bucky nodded, catching on. 

“You summoned me for pizza,” Stevyn repeated, still bewildered. 

“Yup,” Bucky said swiftly. “So let’s go!”

Stevyn put on Bucky’s clothes, which were a little tight on him but still publicly acceptable. Tony tried not to think about Stevyn taking them off again. Naked was a really solid look on the guy. 

When they headed out, Stevyn had a small smile on his face. 

Bucky and Tony gave each other a high-five behind Stevyn’s back. 


End file.
